Don't Go Taking What's Mine!
by Liliana-chan
Summary: After drinking, Juvia, Gray and Lyon take part in a game of Spin the Bottle. A jealous Gray takes what belongs to him! Gruvia; Minor Macana; One-sided Lyvia.


**One Shot: Don't go taking what's mine!  
Summary: After drinking Juvia, Gray and Lyon take part in a game of Spin the Bottle. A jealous Gray takes what belongs to him! Gruvia; Minor Macana; One-sided Lyvia.  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 2174  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When Juvia entered the guild she hadn't expected to see this.  
Lyon visiting Fairy Tail and sitting at one of the guild's table drinking together with Gray.  
When she came near the two men she could hear a short bit of their conversation.  
"Why don't we let her choose?" Gray asked and Lyon was about to answer when Gray looked at her.  
Their eyes met and Juvia couldn't help but melt.  
Gray-sama was looking at her.  
Pinching herself in the arm to see if she only dreamed.  
It hurt so this was reality.  
In her daze she didn't get what Lyon said.  
Gray stood up, still having his eyes locked with hers  
"Juvia why don't you come over and sit with us?" he asked her and Juvia nodded went over to the table and sat down next to Gray.  
She greeted Lyon and Mirajane came by and asked them if they wanted to have a beer.

Lyon grinned and got some for himself, Gray and Juvia.  
The evening went by and the two men drunk more and more, while Juvia was slower with her drinking.  
This resulted in them being very drunk when Lucy asked them if they wanted to join Spin the Bottle.  
The two young men entered the game and made sure that Juvia was also joining.  
She had sat down between them, not feeling as shy as she normally was.  
She figured that this was because of the alcohol running through her system.  
Many others joined the game and after Cana had to kiss Lyon it was his turn in spinning the bottle.  
He grinned when it landed on Juvia.  
She paled and Gray frowned.  
Just when Lyon was about to kiss the water mage, Gray pulled at her arm and made her body crush into his.  
"I told you once. Don't go taking what's mine!" he growled and kissed Juvia.  
To say she was surprised was an understatement but she couldn't help but kiss him back.

Her wildest dreams finally became true.  
What happened next she couldn't remember.  
She only knew they went on kissing, as if they weren't in the middle of a game.  
The next thing she registered was his mouth leaving hers.  
He grinned at her when she blushed and took her hand.  
And then they suddenly were at his apartment.  
The door closed behind her when her body was pressed against the wall by Gray.  
"Ah Gray-sama." she mewled when he buried his head in her neck and nibbled on the skin there.  
He stopped and pulled back looking at her  
"Stop calling me like that. It's not like I am your master or something. Just call me Gray."  
she nodded and tried the name on her tongue "Gray..." she smiled at how different the name sounded without the honorific.  
He grinned and kissed the blue haired woman again pushing her back against the wall.  
When her arms tried to wander around his body he took them and pinned them above her.  
Staying that way for some time they went on kissing.  
Gray licked her lip to ask for entrance, which she happily granted.  
He lifted her up, still kissing her, and carried her to his couch.  
There he stopped kissing her and lay her down.  
The look she gave him was almost to much for him.  
Her huge blue eyes were half opened and she huffed as if she just had run a marathon.  
The ice mage grinned and let his hands wander over her body.  
He buried his head in her neck again and opened her shirt with his hands.  
Kissing and nibbling his way down the newly exposed skin she helped him getting better access to her body by slipping of her shirt.  
He kneaded her breasts through her dark blue bra and grinned at her moan.  
After he had also taken off her bra he looked at her naked torso.  
In his eyes she was beautiful.  
His left hand caressed her left breast while his mouth took care of the other, nibbling on the soft flesh.  
When playing with her nipples, he soon found out, her moans were the loudest.  
He moved down to her belly button licking through it, earning another moan from the blue haired woman.  
He took off her skirt and her panties and looked at the now naked woman in front of him.  
She shivered in anticipation as the black haired man opened her legs a little more.  
He smiled and began to lick her womanhood in a careful, but agonizing slow way, which made her mewl and moan his name.  
At her demand he fastened his pace and began to fully eating her out.  
Juvia buried her hands in his hair to pull him deeper towards her.  
He grinned and nibbled on her sensitive flesh.  
As her moans got louder his tongue got deeper until she felt herself cumming.  
He lapped up the fluids and thought that she tasted very good.

After having drunk every drop of her sweet juice he looked at her.  
Their eyes met once again, like so often on that evening.  
What happened then was blur but suddenly he was the one laying on his back and the freshly satisfied Juvia straddled him grinning seductively.  
A look that looked good on her, he thought.  
Just like he did before to her, she wandered down his body teasing his exposed flesh.  
She opened his belt and pulled the shorts he wore off his legs, along with his boxers.  
When she saw his length she blushed at how big he was and began to suck on his balls.  
Earning the response she had wanted, a suppressed moan, she licked up his whole length and around the head.  
His breath hitched when she took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it.  
She opened her mouth wider and tried to take all of him into her small mouth.  
When she touched the hilt of his cock with Gray swallowed.  
Juvia moved up and down, taking Gray's groans as a sign to go on.  
The blue haired woman followed the pattern of moving her head up and down and looked up to meet Gray's flustered face.  
Her hands wandered to his balls and caressed them.  
This was too much for the ice mage.  
"Juvia... I'm cumming" he groaned and loaded his seed into her mouth.  
She smiled when she felt the thick liquid flow down her throat.  
He flipped them again so he was hovering over her and growled at the flustered look she gave him.  
Opening her legs he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her for allowance.  
She smiled at him and he entered her in one thrust.  
Wincing in pain of her virgin entrance being stretched and her barrier being broken she bit down the tears.  
Gray noticed her struggling halted for her to get used to his length and kissed her softly.

When she felt the pain subsiding she rolled her hips to tell him she was okay.  
Both groaned at the friction that this action caused and Gray began pulling his length almost out of her and then pushing it back.

He followed this pattern and she joined them creating great pleasure for the both of them.  
The rhythm they fell into grew faster and faster.  
"Deeper... Deeper.. Gray.. ahh... Deeper" she moaned and he thrust deeper and harder into her meeting her sweet spot.  
Her moans got louder and she demanded him to go faster, which he did.

"I'm going to cum." he groaned when he felt himself getting closer to the edge and Juvia responded  
"Me, too." between moans.  
They locked eyes to make a silent promise to cum together.  
Screaming his name loudly she felt her walls tighten around his pulsating cock.  
Gray groaned when he felt it as well and the two of them came together.  
Her walls tightening and his cock shooting a load of his white fluids deep into her.

When he felt his orgasm being over he got out of her and stood up shakily.  
With his last energy he pulled her up and carried her to his bedroom.  
He lay her down on his bed and joined her under the covers drawing her almost sleeping figure into his chest.  
"I love you." he murmured into her ear and she muttered something back he figured was a "I love you too."

Soon he felt sleep take over him.

**~The next morning~**  
When Juvia awoke she felt her head hurt.  
She remembered meeting Lyon and Gray in the guild and drinking some beer with them.  
But when Lucy asked her and the two men to join in the spin the bottle game, her memories ended.  
She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked at her surroundings.  
When she couldn't recognize anything she screamed.  
"Juvia what's the matter? I heard you scream..." Gray walked in only in his boxers.  
He stopped when he saw her exposed form, as the blanket had dropped from her shoulders when she had sat up.  
Following his line of vision she looked down herself and noticed that she was naked.  
Pulling the blanket back up she flushed and began to remember what she couldn't before.  
Gray smirked at her flushed form and brought the tray with breakfast for them over to the bed.  
Slipping under the covers and putting the tray on his knees he asked  
"Are you hungry Juvia-chan." he stressed the 'chan' and Juvia pinched herself to make sure she didn't dream this.  
She was about to tell him no when her stomach betrayed her.  
He put some of the omelet he prepared onto a fork and began to feed her.  
After a while she took her own fork and began to eat for herself drinking tea while doing so.  
He ate as well and when they were finished he set the tray aside and turned to Juvia.  
The blue haired woman looked at him and thanked him for the meal  
"Thank you Gray-sama." the ice mage laughed and told her  
"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that yesterday?"  
Juvia blushed once more and nodded.  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
First she was surprised but when she remembered the words he spoke the night before she responded to his kissing.  
After a while he stopped and grinned at her.  
She asked him if she could take a shower and he showed her the bathroom.  
The blue haired woman nodded and stood up pulling the blanket around herself.

While she was in the shower letting the hot droplets cascade onto her naked skin he collected her clothes.  
He knocked on the bathroom door and without waiting for an answer he stepped in.  
"I brought your clothes Juvia-chan." He announced and put them down.  
After that he took a look at her silhouette through the shower curtain.  
He smiled and went out of the room again after hearing her thank him and stumbling over the missing honorific.  
When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her form and her hair.  
Brushing her teeth with the spare toothbrush he had prepared for her.  
Looking herself in the eyes in the mirror she noticed her headache was gone.  
She take a look at her clothes and decided that she didn't feel like putting on the heavy jacket she only wore her skirt and the blue tank top she wore under the jacket.  
When she wanted to pull her hair up as well she noticed the hickeys on her neck an her cleavage.  
She smiled, blushed and let her hair down.  
With her jacket draped over her arms she got out of the bathroom.  
Gray looked at her, smirked at the love bites and looked like he was thinking.  
Being dressed in black trousers and a black muscle shirt he stood up.  
"Is there something wrong with how I look?" Juvia asked fiddling with her fingers nervously  
"No. You look great. But I have the feeling that there is something missing."  
He took his necklace with the cross from his dresser and went up to her.  
He put it around her neck and she blushed.  
Gray smiled "Now you look perfect." and kissed her on the lips.  
Juvia kissed him back once more and when they parted she asked  
"Gray-sa... What are we now?"  
He grinned once more over her stumbling over the honorific once again.  
"I say we are a couple. If it's so hard for you to just say my name why don't you call me Gray-kun instead?" he smirked and she nodded.  
He took her hand and let her outside of his apartment.  
Arriving at the guild and seeing a blushing Cana having Macao's arm draped around her waist Gray smirked.  
The evening before seemed to be eventful not only for them

**Finished!  
Please be nice. This is my second lemon ever and it still sucks!  
The Macana at the end is a reference to my other one shot "The morning after"**

**I think some more lemon one shots with my favorite FT pairings will follow, all with some connection to the others ;).**

**I think Juvia is a bit OOC but... she's drunk and she doesn't need to feel shy around Gray anymore so I made her a bit more confident ;).**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
